wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Undercity
Forsaken (11,700) Blood elves (700) Undead (650) Orc (390) Troll (130) Tauren (130) |loc=Tirisfal Glades |government=Monarchy |ruler=Sylvanas Windrunner |affiliation=Horde |rewards= Skeletal Horse mounts (rare and epic) }} The Undercity is the capital city of the Forsaken Undead of the Horde. It is located in Tirisfal Glades, at the northern edge of the Eastern Kingdoms. The city proper is located under the ruins of the historical City of Lordaeron. To enter it, you will walk through the ruined outer defenses of Lordaeron and the abandoned throneroom, until you reach one of three elevators guarded by two abominations. History Lordaeron’s capital city stood for centuries, a monument to humanity’s might. In the Third War, Prince Arthas slew his father King Terenas in Lordaeron’s throne room and ransacked the city. He planned to use Lordaeron as his capital on this continent and ordered his minions to expand the catacombs beneath the city. Then the Lich King summoned Arthas to Northrend and the work was left uncompleted. During Arthas’ exodus, Sylvanas Windrunner broke free of the Lich King’s control and took many banshees and other undead with her. With Varimathras’ assistance she defeated the dreadlords that controlled the city and set her newly dubbed Forsaken to finish Arthas’ job in the dungeons. The Forsaken carved Undercity and now rule the surrounding countryside. Geography Undercity is an extension of the crypts and dungeons originally beneath Lordaeron’s capital city. The Forsaken dredged out complex catacombs and caverns. The place is dark, smells like dead people and has an evil feel. Spiders, oozes and other subterranean creatures occupy the distant passages. Quarters is printed in the left side of the map... a mistake?]] The city is made up of roughly symmetrical quarters arranged around a circular center. * Ruins of Lordaeron (outdoors area beyond and including the entry area) * Trade Quarter (city center at the bottom elevator exits) * Rogues' Quarter (southeast from the Trade Quarter) * Magic Quarter (northeast from the Trade Quarter) * War Quarter (northwest from the Trade Quarter) * The Apothecarium (southwest from the Trade Quarter) * Royal Quarter (south from Apothecarium entrance) * Sewers (through tunnel west of city) * Canals (interspaced between the different quarters) Notable characters From her throne in the Royal Quarter, the banshee queen Lady Sylvanas Windrunner rules with the support of the dreadlord Varimathras and the ghostly Sharlindra. Other luminaries include Bethor Iceshard, who is a powerful wizard that heads the joint warlock and mage guilds in the Undercity. For a complete list of characters, see List of Undercity NPCs. Points of interest * The Bank in the the very heart of the city, in the middle of the Trade Quarter. * The Bat Handler stands in the southwestern part of the Trade Quarter. * The City Hall in the northeastern edge of the Trade Quarter. * The Auction House is located in the circular area that leads between the Trade Quarter and the rest of the city. * The mailbox is located on the north side of the upper rim of the Trade Quarter. Orb of Translocation Since the Burning Crusade was released, players with the expansion are able to access an Orb of Translocation to the Silvermoon City palace, making it easy for anyone to travel between the two cities without having to go through the Plaguelands. The translocator works both ways. The Undercity orb is located in a newly opened city section west off the main part of the Ruins of Lordaeron. The translocator teleports you to the Inner Sanctum of the Sunfury Spire within Silvermoon City. King Terenas' tomb Although the memorial to King Terenas appears to be a stone tomb, it was shown in Warcraft III that after his death, Terenas was cremated. Furthermore, the urn containing his ashes was used to resurrect the Lich Kel'Thuzad. It is unknown what happened to the King's remains after this point. Even if it does not actually contain his remains, it is likely that the memorial was made by members of the Forsaken with fond memories of their former King. The Throne Room When you stand in the Throne Room, at least in the center of the circle on the floor, with the ambient sound turned all the way up, in the background noises you can hear small clips of Arthas and King Terenas. For those who wish to hear this without venturing into Undercity, the ambient sound file is located at (WoW Directory)\Data\Sound\Ambience\WMOAmbience\UnderCityThorneRoom.wav. If you look closely on the floor of the throneroom, near the foot of the throne, you can see a small trail of blood that was left by the crown as it rolled onto the floor. Flight paths * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Kargath, The Badlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands * Lights Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Quests :''See also: Undercity questing guide Notes, tips, and additional info * Ralston Farnsley has the Undercity repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-Undead Horde players to obtain the right to ride skeletal horses. *There is a Zeppelin tower within fairly short walking distance of the Ruins of Lordaeron, which offers flights to Orgrimmar and Grom'Gol Base Camp. * Do not worry about falling into the green liquid; it is harmless, and you may get out of it by finding a sewer pipe exit (exterior of Undercity) or a small stairway (interior of Undercity). You can even fish on it! * The Undercity doesn't have a fruit vendor. * Using Detect Lesser Invisibility or a similar ability within the Ruins of Lordaeron (within the walls but before entering the throne room), it is possible to see low-level undead mobs (each named "Citizen of Lordaeron"), similar to the Unseen in Duskwood. * Though from the outside players see many towers and rooftops, they are in fact nothing more than an illusion. The former Lordaeron capital is sparsely decorated in-game with only the courtyard, translocater room and tomb being an actual part of the former structure. The game designers did not intend for anyone to see Lordaeron from above, just walk through it. Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:City:Undercity Category:Forsaken territories Category:Cities Category:Horde Cities